


Last Call

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: deadman verse [8]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Attempted Murder, Memory Erasure, Mention of Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Richie finally shows back up at Joe's bar and explains himself.





	Last Call

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Last Call

He began to clean up as the bar began to empty just before closing time. It had been a little over a week since everything went down. Amanda was doing her best to help Macleod recover from the trauma of attempting to kill Methos thanks to Cassandra’s manipulation. He still had no idea who the female immortal Mac had believed was his wife really was. He supposed Methos was probably right in his guess that she was a new one Cassandra had found somewhere. He also was pissed at the guy who’d pretended to be Richie they’d had no choice but to tell Mac about him and now he was obsessed with finding him. He didn’t think his friend was in any shape to go hunting for the imposter.

“Can I get a beer?” A familiar voice asked and he froze. He’d been so lost in thought he hadn’t even noticed the imposter walking into the bar. He knew he was glaring at the kid but he was furious with the imposter. “So you still don’t believe it’s me even after Cassandra sent Mac to kill Methos.”

“Kind of hard to believe you when you just kill an ancient immortal and disappear for three days.” He said darkly. “The Richie I knew would have tried to stop Mac not used Methos as bait to kill an ancient Immortal.”

“I warned the old timer Mac would be coming for him,” The imposter said tiredly. “I also asked him not to let Mac kill him or die.” Methos had mentioned it the request to keep both of them alive even if he had to cheat. “I won’t apologize for taking Cassandra’s head,” His face got hard. “After what she took from me there was no way I was letting her leave Paris alive.”

“It sounds to me like she saved your life,” He said knowing it was a low blow. “I mean if you really are Richie then you couldn’t have made it out of that Race track any other way.” He actually had to suppress the desire to step back when he saw the imposter’s face at his words.

“She was the one screwing with Mac’s head when he took a third whack at mine,” his voice was low and full of barely controlled fury. “I wouldn’t have been in danger if it wasn’t for her and she didn’t save my life she took it.” He grabbed an unfinished beer another patron had left and downed it. “Think about it Joe, she took my childhood, she took my first kiss, she took all the good times with Mac and Tess.” His quest looked down as he said their names. “She took you, Amanda and the old timer away.” His guest looked back up with tears in his eyes. “Don’t you get it she left me with nothing but my skill with a sword and my knowledge of the game and then handed me over to someone who couldn’t say no to her.” Richie laughed bitterly then. “And just like she asked he shaped me into a weapon.”

He hadn’t really thought about that if this man’s story was true it was a horrifying thought. “Let me get you a beer,” He said quickly to have something to do. He noticed his bouncer was watching the two of them as closing time had arrived and they were the last ones in here. “Let me lock up and we can talk some more.” The man nodded and he headed over to tell the bouncer to go he’d handle closing. He still didn’t trust the man but since he was an immortal if he wanted him dead the bouncer wouldn’t make much difference.

“I was told once how lucky I was to have Mac as a teacher,” His guest said when he got back. “I have first hand experience how true that was now.” He didn’t elaborate and he couldn’t bring himself to ask. He didn’t want to know any details in case this really was Richie.

“Why did you disappear after taking Cassandra’s head?” He asked since that stood out as the biggest reason not to trust him. “And who called Cassandra?” He remembered the report the young watcher he’d had following Cassandra after she arrived in France had filed.

“It was a difficult quickening she was a lot older than I am,” Richie said shaking his head. “I took a few days to get my head on straight and I still won’t go near the old man for a while since she really hated him.” Richie laughed weakly. “I can still feel how much she hated him.” He had never heard of someone so young taking the head of someone so old before so it made sense. Cassandra wasn’t known for her sword skills only her voice which wouldn’t work if he couldn’t hear her. “As to the phone call no idea probably one of the really old immortals who wanted her dead.” Richie was frowning as he said that. “I do know she used to be part of some group they all belong to but she went off the rails after seeing Methos again and started pursuing her own agenda.” Richie shrugged his shoulders and said, “They wanted her dead just like I did so we helped each other.”

“Duncan, is looking for you Richie, you need to talk to him.” He was startled by Richie smiling at that statement and then realized it was the first time he’d called him Richie since he showed up. “He might not believe your story very easily he still remembers killing you at that race track.” He was finding it harder and harder not believe this really was Richie ever since his statements about what Cassandra took from him.

“I know that, I still remember the same thing” Richie said frowning. “That’s why I dropped by tonight so you can tell him I’ll meet him at Darius’ Church tomorrow afternoon around three.” He made a quick note to call Amanda’s where Duncan was staying currently. “There are things we need to talk about before I head back to the states,” Richie turned back toward him. “I’m going to stay in touch but I need time to figure out who I am now after everything now that Cassandra is dead I’m a bit lost.”

 

Now that sounded like the Richie he used to know. “What are you going to do for money?” He asked assuming now that Cassandra was dead those other immortals would stop paying for things.

“I’m set as far as money goes for several life times,” Richie said with a shrug. “The guy Cassandra dumped me with left me his entire fortune,” He found himself frowning at the young man. “I think he did it as an apology for the crap that he put me through because of Cassandra.” He would have to check into Richie’s finances in the future. “I should go you’ve been closed for a while now.”

“I’ll see you around Richie,” He said seeing the young man smile again. He noticed that Richie no longer seemed to say goodbye to anyone at all. He headed into his office to place a call to Mac and tell him where and when to meet Richie.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
